Curse of Protoboy
by Sam B. Foster
Summary: Even robots have ghosts
1. Remembering

Curse of Protoboy

Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since Protoboy was destroyed and still no sign of him. "Maybe he's gone for good." Tommy said to himself while walking home from school with his friends, Lola and Gus. "Who?" replied Lola. "Protoboy." Tommy answered, "It's been 4 years since the last time we saw him. Maybe this time he's finally gone." "Maybe your right." declared Gus as they reached Tommy's house. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" said Tommy as he open the front door to his house. OK, see you later Tommy." Lola said.

As Tommy closed the door, He raced up to his room and activated Robotboy. "Hey Ro." Tommy called as Robotboy opened his eyes. "Hello Tommy." Robotboy replied."Listen, I wanted to ask you a question Ro." Tommy said. "What Tommy?" Robotboy asked, "Do you remember Protoboy?" Tommy asked. "Yes, always do Tommy." Robotboy answered, "Why asked?" "Well," Tommy started, "It's been 4 years since he was last destroyed and he still hasn't come back. I believe this time he's finally gone. Do you agree with me Ro?" "I not so sure." Robotboy answered, "Protoboy may come back when least expect it." As Robotboy finished his sentence, Debbie called Tommy and Donnie down for dinner.

About 20 minutes later, Tommy returned to his room and turned on his game system. "Hey Ro, do you want to play this game with me?" asked Tommy. "Sure Tommy." Robotboy replied. Then they began to play Human Fist. After 3 hours, they beat the game. "Yay! We did it Ro!" Tommy cheered. "Yeah!" Robotboy cheered. "Well, I better get to bed Ro. Good night." "Good night Tommy." After Tommy deactivated Robotboy, He got into his bed and went to sleep.


	2. The First Encounter

Chapter 2

At around 2:26 A.M., Tommy was awoken by the sound of banging coming from the walls. The first thing that came into his mind was that Donnie was trying to freak him out again. Tommy quickly got out of bed and grabbed a flashlight. He then went into the hallway and proceeded to Donnie's room. When Tommy reached Donnie's room, He noticed that the room was completely silent. He opened the door only to find Donnie sleeping. Tommy closed the door and started to return to his room.

On his way to his room, Tommy thought he heard footsteps behind him. They sounded like metal being banged on the floor. But when Tommy made it to the door to his room, the footsteps stopped. He turned around to look who was making those footsteps and he froze in terror. There standing right behind him was Protoboy.

Tommy ran into his room and activated Robotboy. "What is it Tommy?" asked Robotboy. "I saw Protoboy!" Tommy screamed, "Come on, he's out in the hallway." Tommy and Robotboy ran into the hallway. But when they got there, Protoboy disappeared. They looked everywhere in the house, but couldn't find him. "You sure you saw Protoboy?" Robotboy asked. "Yes I did, Ro." Tommy replied, "I heard banging coming from the walls. So, I thought it was Donnie. I went to check, but he was asleep. When I was walking down the hallway, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and there he was." "Maybe it was Tommy's imagination." "Yeah I guess your right, Ro." But as they turned around to back upstairs, they saw Protoboy. Robotboy began to charge at Protoboy, but before Robotboy was able to punch him, Protoboy disappeared again. "Where Protoboy go?" Robotboy asked. "I don't know Robotboy, but I better tell Lola and Gus about this at school. But for now I better get some sleep." "Good night Tommy." "Good Night Ro." Tommy deactivated Robotboy and went to sleep.


	3. The Report

Chapter 3

At school, Tommy, Gus, and Lola met in their classroom. "Hey guys, I got to tell you something!" Tommy called to them. "What is it Tommy?" Gus asked. "Robotboy and I saw Protoboy." "What?" Lola and Gus screamed together. "I think it was Protoboy's ghost." Tommy said. "Were you dreaming Tommy?" asked Lola. "No I didn't." Tommy replied, "Robotboy and I saw him with are own eyes." "Do you believe in ghosts Tommy?" asked Gus. "After that incident, yes I do." answered Tommy "Do you Gus?" "Yep, what about you Lola?" "Same answer as you too. I believed in ghost since I was 4 years old." "Wow! That long!" Gus exclaimed. "Shut up Gus!" Lola hissed, "Tommy, so what happened?"

"Well," Tommy started, "At around 2:30 in the morning, I was awoken by the sound of banging coming from the walls, the first thing that popped into my mind was that Donnie was trying to freak me out again. So I look into his room, but he was asleep. When I was walking down the hall to my room, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and Protoboy was standing right behind me. I ran into my room and got Robotboy and we raced back into the hallway, but Protoboy had disappeared. We looked everywhere in the house, but we couldn't find him. We were about give up when suddenly; Protoboy was standing right behind us. Robotboy charged at him, but before he was able to punch him, he disappeared again. Then we decided to go bed after that." "Wow! Great story." Lola said as Tommy finished. Suddenly, the bell rang. "We will talk about this later." Tommy said. Tommy, Gus, and Lola took their seats and class began.


	4. The Planning

Chapter 4

The last bell rang and everybody ran out of the school except for Tommy, Lola, and Gus; they walked out of the school slowly. "What do you think we should do?" asked Lola. "Well," Tommy began, "Maybe we can have a sleepover and when my parents go to bed, we can find Protoboy and destroy his spirit once and for all!" "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Lola replied. "Hey! Hey! What about me?" Gus complained. "Ok, you can come too, Gus." answered Tommy. That night, Lola and Gus arrived at Tommy's house. Debbie called Lola and Gus' parents and told they wanted to stay over tonight.

After dinner, Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, and Gus started to plan the investigation. "What is investigation?" Robotboy asked. "An investigation is a search." Tommy answered. "So when are we starting?" Gus asked. "We'll start when my parents go to bed." Tommy replied. "When will they go to bed?" asked Lola. "My mom usually goes to bed around 10:00 while my dad goes to bed a hour later." "Do you think we will be able to stay awake that long?" asked Lola "I think so." Tommy replied. "What do we want to do?" Robotboy asked. "Want to watch TV?" Gus asked. "Sure." Tommy replied. They began to watch Human Fist, but by one by one, they began to fall asleep except for Robotboy. By midnight, the heroes heard a knock on Tommy's door, which woke up Tommy, Lola, and Gus. The investigation began.


	5. The Investigation

Chapter 5

Suddenly, The light went off. Tommy opened the door and Protoboy was standing in the doorway. The heroes stepped back while shivering in terror. Protoboy stepped into the room, walked to the middle of the room and disappeared. Suddenly, the heroes were thrown into the wall by a force. "Whoa, what was that?" asked Tommy. "I don't know," said Lola. "But that was freaky." "Do we have to go on?" Gus whined. "Yes, now quit your whining, Gus." Tommy hissed.

The heroes grabbed flashlights and headed into the dark hallway. "Robotboy, no like." Robotboy declared. Suddenly, Tommy felt something wet in his hair and He put his hand to touch it. He took his hand out of hair to see what it was. It was blood. Tommy looked up and he found puddle of blood ceiling. "Guys, look up!" exclaimed Tommy. Everybody else looked up and saw the puddle of blood as blood dripped from the ceiling. "Oh my god!" said Lola. "I'm starting to get creeped out." said Gus. "Me too." said Robotboy.

The heroes found the staircase and went downstairs. By the time they reached the first floor, it started to smell. "Eww, what's that smell?" Lola complained. "I don't know," Tommy replied, "But it smells awful." "Where do think it's coming from?" asked Gus. "I think it's coming from the living room." Tommy answered. The heroes looked in the living room for the source of the smell. They were about to give up when Robotboy found out it was coming from the sofa. Tommy lifted up the cushion and found a gory discovery. There laid a body of a young woman, her arms and legs were cut off; her throat was slit, and she shown a look of complete agony. "Oh, I think I'm going to puke." Said Gus and he ran upstairs to the bathroom. The other three children heard Gus scream and they raced upstairs to the bathroom. "Gus, what is it?" Robotboy asked. "Look in the sink." Gus replied. Everyone looked and what they saw was a horde of trantulas.

They looked up in the mirror and they saw Protoboy in the mirror. The heroes ran out of the bathroom and fell down the stairs. They all watched the bathroom door open and Protoboy walk slowly down the stairs. "What are we going to do?" asked Tommy. "I know, I'll sing." answered Lola. "How's that going to help?" asked Gus. "I remember when I was a little girl, my father said if I got scared, I can sing to myself to feel better." replied Lola. "Well, go ahead if that's going to work." said Tommy. Lola raised her arms in the air and started to sing. Just as Protoboy activated and about to blast the heroes, a bright light illuminated the entire house. Protoboy screamed and started to fade away. As the light dimmed, Protoboy was gone and everything was back to normal. "Lola, that was unbelievable." said Tommy. "Do Tommy think Protoboy gone?" Robotboy asked. "I'm not sure Ro." replied Tommy. "But until we find out, nobody's safe."


End file.
